Petit délire qui par en live
by tentaculegirl67
Summary: quand on voit harry débarquer avec ses chaussons buggs bunny, on ne se doute pas de la suite de sa journée...


Un jour normal dans le château de Poudlard, on vit débarquer dans la Grande Salle Harry Potter, le très célèbre Survivant, la

Un jour normal dans le château de Poudlard, on vit débarquer dans la Grande Salle Harry Potter, le très célèbre Survivant, la tête dans le cul (c'est une expression, ne vous inquiétez pas pour son pauvre dos).

Il arborait, sans s'en rendre compte, ses gros chaussons en forme de tête de Bugs Bunny… Ces amis Ron et Hermione étant, bien que très amusés par la distraction dont pouvait faire preuve ce cher Harry, désolé par se spectacle pourtant hilarant, lui firent gentiment remarquer ce fâcheux détail :

Hermione :Salut Harry ! dit moi, t'aurais pas oublié de mettre des chaussures ce matin ?

Harry : _regarde ses pieds puis Hermione _Ben si… mais les chaussons étaient plus confortables !!

Ron : T'a raison, mais en même temps ça casse le mythe se genre de détails Harry, t'aurai plus de succès en draguant avec ta super paire de baskets de la mort qui tue !!

Hermione : RON ?! tu veux bien te taire s'il te plait ?!

Ron : Ben quoi ? j'ai raison !

Harry :STOP ! Commencez pas à vous battre de si bon matin !

Ron : OK ! OK !

Hermione : Mais j'avais raison!!

Arriva alors Drago Malfoy, le blondinet serpentard débarqua lui aussi dans la Grande Salle avec la tête dans le cul, mais lui avait ses chaussures… Seulement le Prince de Serpentard avait oublié de mettre son uniforme, il avait gardé son pyjama rose bonbon avec une énorme tête de bisounours dansant dessus…

Seulement ses amis étant des Serpentard, il ne leur vînt pas à l'idée de le prévenir de cet oubli malencontreux, ils le laissèrent donc se débrouiller tout seul :

Drago :Alors Potter ? On essaye de lancer une nouvelle mode ? Mais tu sais je croispas que des têtes de lapin à la place des pieds sa marche très bien…air sarcastique

Harry :Peut être que le pyjama bisounours rose bonbon marchera mieux dans ce cas la ? ironique

Drago :De quoi tu parle ? tout le monde éclate de rire

Harry : Regarde ce que tu porte Malfoy avant de critiquer mes chaussons Bugs Bunny ! Drago se regarde, écarquille les yeux et part en courant Vraiment pathétique… Moi j'm'en fou je les gardes mes chaussons…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec l'accord du professeur dumbledore lui même. Drago n'eut cependant pas le temps de se changer et ayant cours avec le professeur McGonagal, il préféra arriver à l'heure en cours et passer juste le pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main en premier à la place du bas de pyjama, sans changer de haut.

Il portai donc un magnifique pantalon de cuir noir, avec une chemise de pyjama rose, laquelle était ornée d'une tête de bisounours sur le devant et un beau nuage bleu claire dans le dos… Il fut la cible des moqueris de toutes les maisons, de toutes les années confondues. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les gryffondor et les Serpentard s'entendaient bien sur le sujet Drago Malfoy se jour là et arrivaient en tête de liste du plus grand nombre de remarques sarcastiques adréssées à celui-ci :

Harry :Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? finalement le Rose ne te vas pas si mal… tu devrai en porter plus souvent !

Blaise :Nan, moi je pense que le rse ne vas pas avec son teint, et en plus ça gâche tout le potention sexy du pantalon en cuir noir : on voit moins bien son p'tit cul bien rond… Tu trouve pas Potter ?

Harry :Si, maintenant que tu le dis… C'est vrai que ça casse aussi l'image du gros dur de service qui le rend tellement bandant !

Drago : Choqué Hey ! Parlez pas de moi comme ça !

Harry : Soit pas choqué Malfoy ! On est juste en train de dire que le rose n'est pas la couleur qui te vas le mieu ! Rien de plus !

Drago :Nan ! vous parlez de moi comme on parle d'un bout de viande chez le boucher !

Blaise :Depuis quand tu va chez le boucher toi ?

Drago : C'est une expression !

Harry :Une expression Moldue qui plus est ! Dit donc Malfoy, c le bisounours qui te rend comme sa ? Tu dervrai arrêter, j't'ai connu plus méchant et moins moldu !

Drago : Et toi ? depuis quand tu parle d'un mec comme d'un bout de viande ? Surtout de moi ?

Harry : Depuis que je suis gay Malfoy… Depuis que j'me suis envoyé en l'air avec ton pote Blaise Zabini, ici présent, un trs bon coups entre parenthèse, ça te suffis ou je continue ?

Drago : Nan ! C'est bon ! blanc comme un linge

Harry : J'suis sur que t'es dégouté maintenant, mais tu savais que ton papounet se faisait Voldemort ? Et il paraît qu'il hurle tellement fort que tout leur planque sais quand ton père à un orgasme !

Drago : Potter la ferme, c'est déjà pas agréable de savoir que t'es gay, que tu t'es fait mon meilleur pote, alors que tu raconte une histoire comme ça ! mais pour ta gouverne oui je le savais…

Harry : Et tu savais aussi que c'était ton père qui se faisait enculer ? Moi j'le sais parce que le lien qui m'unis à Voldemort unis aussi nos cerveaux… Je peux voir se qu'il fait et savoir se qu'il pense quand je veux… Et j'peux te dire que ton père est un coup extra d'après Voldy…

Drago :Tu deviens pervers là Potter ! Et tu devrai essuyer le fillet de bave qui coule de ta bouche…

Harry :oups ! Désolé, j'ai brièvement entrapperçu ton père en train de sucer son patron… Putain de bordel de merde ! Il en à une énorme!!

Drago : Eh ben vien avec moi j't'emmène le voir si tu veux… Puisque ça à l'air de t'exciter autant…

Harry : Mouai, j'suis partant et chaud bouillant alors on se grouille… suis malfoy ki l'emène dans la forêt interdit, puis le fait transplaner dans le hall d'un manoir lugubre… Dit moi Malfoy on est où la ?

Drago :Pourquoi ? t'as les pétoches ?

Harry :Nan, c'est pour pouvoir revenir sans ton aide !

Drago : Suis moi crétin ! l'emmène dans un salon et toque à une porte

Voldy :Lucuis tire toi ! Entrez ! remonte la braguette de son jeans quand Drago entre suivis de Harry Malfoy ! Potter ! que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Harry :Drago fait juste le taxi pour moi parce que je lui ai laissé échapper une scène à laquelle j'ai assisté dans votre tête… Il y a à peine 2 minutes…

Voldy :Drago ! Tire toi ! Drago se tire Et ça t'a plut Potter ? Ce que tu as vu ?

Harry : Eh ben oui, je dois dire que la taille de votre instrument m'a impressionné, te que Lucius Malfoy avait l'air expérimenté…

Voldy :Eh bien Merci du complement ! Et pour Malfoy sénior c'est vrai qu'il est doué, il me fait ça tout les jours, et tout les soirs on baise ! Et il est extrèmement étroit, c'est génial ! En plus il beugle comme un cochon !

Harry :Et si je vous mettai dans un état d'exitation avancé, serait-il possible de faire une trève le temps d'une partie de baise ? Parce que je suis gay jusuq'au bout des ongles, et je doit dire que vous m'avez fait bander comme un taureau rien qu'a la vue de Malfoy qui vous taillait une pipe !

Voldy :Ca devrait être possible étant donné que je capte tout les soirs les rêves érotiques que tu fait… Et que se sont ses rêves qui me poussent à être tellement excité que j'appelle Malfoy pour le baiser histoire de soulager mone nvie de te transpercer le cul de ma bite !

Harry :Oh ! Intéressant ! et actuellement, je vous excite ou pas ?

Voldy :Oui Potter, je suis encore plus excité que par tes rêves érotiques ou tu te tape Rogue… Je peux l'appeler si tu veux !

Harry : sourire excité et lubrique, s'approche de Voldemort, et lui ouvre le jeans tendu et sur le point d'éclater au niveau de la femeture éclair, baisse le boxerde Voldemort qui convoque Rogue sur le champs Et si je commençai par vous branler en attendant que Rogue arrive ? se met en action, branlant Voldy comme un dieu

Voldy :t'es doué Potter ! Y'a pas à dire ! Rogue arrive et comprend que Harry est la parce qu'il était trop excité par les visions que lui envoyai Voldemort Rogue ! Viens là, et occupe toi de la bite de Potter !

Harry :Attendez, j'ai une idée géniale ! je vai m'empaler sur la bite de voldemort,pendant que rogue se fera sucer par moi, ensuite jme fai enculer par Rogue et pour finir moi qui encule Voldemort qui encule Rogue !

Rogue : Depuis quand vous fantasmez sur moi Potter ?

Harry : Assez longtemps pour ne pas vous le préciser… On y va ? commence à tout enlever

Voldy :Bien sur !

Rogue :Ok, de toute façon vous etes trop sexy pour que je puisse dire non !

Harry alla donc se mettre a califourchon sur Voldemort qui lui saisi les hanches pour le planter violement sur son énorme bite tendue à l'extrème pendant que Rogue se déshabillait en 4ème vitesse. Celui-ci présenta son intrument à Harry qui le pris en bouche tout en commencant les vas et viens sur Voldy. La tension sexuelle était telle qu'il ne leur fallut que peut de temps pour tous venir. Ils passèrent donc a la 2ème phase de plan sexe de Harry.

Rogue s'assis sur une chaise a bascule qui trainait dans un coin, Harry viens s'empaler sans autre préparation que son orgasme sur Voldy. Celui-ci se fit sucer par Harry avec volupté. De nouveau, cette scène ne dura que peut de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent.

Rogue se mit a 4 pattes, pour présenter à voldemort une ouverture étroite et attirante, celui-ci pénétra Rogue sans préparation, lequel hurla de plaisir autant que de douleur. Harry se positionna dèrière Voldy, entra en lui sans plus de délicatesse, une érection aussi monumentale que la taille de sa verge l'empéchant de faire preuve d'un quelqu'on sentiment autre que l'envie et le plaisir. Le trio se mit a faire des allers retours en cadence. Et ne mis encore une fois pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme… Voldemort et Rogue ayant été térrassés par ses trois orgamses succéssifs s'endormirent à même le sol. Harry en profita pour leur jeter sans plus de remords deux AVADA KEDAVRA à ses minables pas capables te tenir plus de toirs orgasmes…

FIN


End file.
